Only To Crush Me
by TheOneUNbeliever
Summary: El crucero en el que se embarcará Miku tiene una que otra sorpresa, entre ellas, una flamante capitana que trae consigo a la mala suerte... Feliz cumpleaños 18 Hatsune Miku.


-Only to crush me

*Hatsune Miku*

El día anterior había sido todo un caos, esperó meses por ese crucero.  
Era su cumpleaños número 18 y sus adinerados padres le prometieron ese viaje como regalo, a él irían la mayoría de sus amigos y un chico que ella siempre había deseado cerca de ella.  
Shion Kaito, para ella, lo tenía todo. Cualquier otra persona creería que él era un vago de la peor clase.

Su maleta estaba llena de ropa ligera y pastillas para evitar las náuseas que ella creyó que podría tener.

Salió a cubierta y observó con detenimiento las olas meneándose, un azul zafiro profundo y desinteresado… Los rayos del sol apenas comenzaban a asomar y Miku moría de sueño, fue a su camarote que era más bien un palacio, claro, sus padres habían conseguido el mejor para ella, y se quedó dormida por lo que ella creyó, habían sido unos cuantos minutos, la realidad es que habían pasado cerca de seis horas.

Leyendo el itinerario pegado en la puerta del camarote, estaba justo a tiempo para ir al almuerzo, era cierto que era destino ya que estaba hambrienta, el destino la favoreció una vez poniendo a Kaito en la misma mesa que a ella.

El comedor no daba vista, era un lugar cerrado iluminado por enormes lámparas.

Mientras ella derramaba baba por el chico de cabellos azules, él ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, estaba muy concentrado en una flamante rubia de una o dos mesas al lado.

-¡Miku! –gritó efusivamente la chica de cabello verde limón que se encontró con su mejor amiga en la mesa donde tomaría el almuerzo. –No te vi aquí a la hora del desayuno…

-Uno puede venir a la hora que quiera a desayunar ¿No crees? –preguntó al tiempo que se ponía de pie para abrazarla.

-Bueno sí pero hay comida distinta en cada horario y pensé que… -notó la presencia de Kaito y la mirada de idiota de su amiga. -¿Te sentaste aquí apropósito?

-Eh, no. –dijo para luego soltar una pequeña risa. –El destino me favorece. –levantó una copa con jugo de uva que estaba servida junto a su plato.

-Esto no significa que él te vaya a hacer caso ¿Lo sabes verdad?

Gumi tomó asiento, un aviso estaba punto de ser dado, desde las bocinas en las esquinas de la estancia se le solicitó a las personas en el comedor tomar asiento, la capitana hablaría.

Las luces se volvieron tenues y música tocada por violines resonó en los oídos de todos los allí presentes.

Una bella mujer de uniforme blanco se paró frente al micrófono y pronto robó la atención de todos, vestía una expresión seria, se quitó el sombrero y de inmediato una brillante sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Casi se escucharon los gritos de los hombres ahí presentes, como si se tratara de un artista por el que todos enloquecen.

-Bienvenidos y bienvenidas todos a mi barco, The Hope In Sea. Soy la capitana, su servidora… Megurine Luka. –Una señorita con uniforme de asistencia de THIS le ofreció una copa y de inmediato la chica la aceptó. Levantó la copa en señal de brindis. –Este es el principio de los mejores 18 días de toda su vida, verán que éste viaje es justo lo que deseaban.

La mujer comenzó a resolver dudas de algunos pasajeros en ese momento, Miku no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, era elegante, firme y… Kaito tampoco parecía poder despegar sus ojos de ella. El uniforme estaba hecho a su medida, los adornos en dorado y negro, la blancura perfecta, el corte y altura de la falda y botas, la forma incluso en que ataba sus cabellos rosados.

Kaito le pidió que se acercase, en ese momento a Miku se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué habrá para divertirnos? –preguntó con esa sonrisa galante en el rostro.

-Hay muchas actividades caballero. Puede revisar su itinerario.

-¿Y si yo quisiese algo más? –sacó una pluma de su saco y tomó una servilleta de la mesa, los ofreció a Luka. -¿Y si quisiese su número para… Pasar un rato inolvidable?

Luka sonrió, era una sonrisa algo extraña, como cuando sonríes para alguien que detestas, tomó el bolígrafo y el papel y anotó algo, a Miku casi se le cae la mandíbula.

Dejó el papel doblado con el bolígrafo encima y se fue de ahí.  
Cuando Kaito lo abrió, parecía que se había llevado la sorpresa más grande de su vida, su expresión cambió rápidamente a coraje e ira, tomó el papel con su puño, lo apretó y… Lo arrojó al suelo. Se marchó de ahí.

Gumi soltó una carcajada. –Al parecer le dio un número falso o algo así. –se puso de pie y tomó la servilleta, la llevó donde Miku y la desdobló

"Éste eres tú pasando un buen rato, es lo que te pasará si insistes.

Atentamente, Capitana Megurine."

Decía la nota, tenía un dibujo de un chico golpeado y con el rostro hinchado siendo arrojado al mar, incluso dibujó un pequeño corazón después de su firma.

Gumi no pudo evitar reír con fuerza mientras Miku intentaba contener sus ganas de reír, Kaito se había ido a hablar con sus amigos y todos parecían reírse de él, sobraba decir que Kaito siempre había tenido fama de ser increíblemente caprichoso y, podría decirse incluso, muy berrinchudo.

-Al parecer lo rechazaron. –dijo Miku algo seria.

-Vamos, esa mujer no le haría caso a alguien como él, es hermosa y elegante, incluso me dan ganas de acercarme o algo así… -dijo en tono algo serio. –Pero temo que también intente arrojarme por la borda o algo como eso.

-No creo que lo haga, Kaito no tiene modo para tratar a las mujeres y cree que todas caerán rendidas a sus pies sólo con hablarles y decir su nombre, tú eres dulce y eso… Y sabes conquistar mujeres.

-No es como si yo fuera una gran lesbia…

-Lo eres. –dijo interrumpiendo. –Podrías intentarlo, y podré concentrarme en Kaito.

-Kaito no vale la pena, es feo además.

-Para mí él es el más atractivo que he conocido desde siempre y bueno tú no puedes decir mucho dado que en realidad no te atraen mucho que digamos los hombres.

Comieron el almuerzo y fueron a la cubierta juntas, esa misma noche habría un baile en cubierta para celebrar el inicio del crucero y estaban decorando los barandales y preparando lo que serían las barras y demás.

La capitana estaba recargada en uno de los barandales hablando con algunos chicos que Miku y Gumi supusieron que eran del servicio del barco gracias al uniforme. En cuanto se retiraron Gumi le pidió a Miku que observase desde ese punto.

Se acercó hacia Luka poco a poco y terminó por saludarla con un halago sobre su increíble belleza, Luka esta vez dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y Miku se preguntó si no había chica que pudiese persuadir del todo a Gumi que siempre parecía obtener lo que quería, pero con una gran diferencia a Kaito, ella era amable y considerada.

Charlaron por unos segundos más y Gumi volvió donde Miku, puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios en señal de silencio y caminaron hasta el camarote de Gumi, al cerrar la puerta, Gumi se recargó sobre la misma con señal de emoción difícil de ocultar.

-¿Y? ¿Tienes su número de camarote? –preguntó en tono de burla.

-Le pregunté si podía concederme una pieza en el baile que habrá en unas horas.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que estará encantada de bailar conmigo. –dijo cubriendo sus rostro con sus manos.

-Creo que estás enamorada. –soltó una serie de risas que hirieron el orgullo de la chica.

-No, yo no hago eso, Miku. –su expresión se volvió seria para luego reír junto con Miku.

-A mí no me engañas te sonrojaste de que te aceptara. –se dejó caer en el lecho de la habitación con las manos en la nuca. -¿Crees que Kaito quiera bailar conmigo?

-Creo que te va a ignorar o va a estar en su camarote recibiendo el "amor" de su amigo el de cabellos de muñeca vieja.

-¿Gakupo?

-Si te soy sincera su nombre no me interesa.

-Él quería algo contigo ¿No?

-Sí. –suspiró molesta. –Fue muy insistente, tuve que besar a su hermana para que me creyera que no me gustan los hombres.

-¿No su hermana es muy linda?

-Oh, ella en verdad es bella.

-Entonces me imagino que besarla fue un verdadero suplicio. –dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Alguien tenía que hacerle ver lo excitantes que son los besos de mujeres. –remojó sus labios pasando su lengua por ellos. –Y yo me sacrifiqué.

-No me imagino la cara de Gakupo.

-Se le cayó el maquillaje de la impresión.

Miku soltó una carcajada, continuaron hablando un rato más, sobre lo que pasaría esa noche, cuando llegaran a los puertos de todos los destinos, lo que pasaría con el transcurso del viaje, si salía como estaba planeado, pintaba para ser fantástico y perfecto.

Se fue a su camarote y se dio un baño, preparó el vestido con el que asistiría al baile esa noche, un vestido negro que llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas, con una cinta blanca en la cintura y con hombros descubiertos, se peinó de modo sencillo, con el cabello completamente sujeto, dejando ver su nuca.  
Un bolso blanco y unos tacones negros completaron el atuendo elegido para esa noche. Gumi salió un poco antes que ella, llevaba un vestido más casual y liviano y zapatos bajos, consideraba algo tonto usar tacones y más en un barco así que no empacó ni un solo par de ellos.

En cuanto la chica de cabello verde limón salió a cubierta pudo identificar a la capitana, esta vez su uniforme era negro pero seguía luciendo como el uniforme más perfecto jamás vestido por alguien, esta vez llevaba el cabello suelto y no llevaba sombrero alguno, ahora los adornos eran de color dorado y blanco, de inmediato se acercó a ella.

-Buenas noches capitana. –dijo extendiendo su mano hasta ella.

-Buenas noches señorita Megpoid. –besó el dorso de su mano sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Luce muy bien esta noche.

-Puedo asegurar lo mismo.

Hablaron por unos minutos más, hasta que se presentó una canción que Gumi consideraba justo la apropiada para poder acercase más y más a Luka, una pieza algo lenta interpretada en violín.

Estaban bailando justo como Gumi lo deseaba, al mirarla, supo que tal vez Miku tenía razón, sentir la mirada de Luka sobre ella la hacía temblar aunque bien pudo deberse a que Luka tenía una mirada un tanto pesada y penetrante, cuando creía tener toda la atención de la capitana, la mirada de la misma se tornó en una dirección distinta a la suya.

A mitad de la canción Luka se detuvo aun sosteniendo a Gumi, esta se sorprendió un poco e intentó localizar lo que la chica de ojos azules miraban, era Miku que lucía muy linda esa noche, incluso Gumi tuvo que aceptar la belleza de su amiga, belleza que le robaba la atención y la mirada de la capitana, continuaron bailando, pero Gumi sentía como si hubiese perdido completamente el control de la situación, Luka ya no le estaba dando toda su atención y eso le enojaba un poco.

En cuanto terminó la pieza Luka agradeció por el baile y caminó hacia Miku, era irónico que la amiga más heterosexual que tenía le quitara la atención de alguien como la capitana.

Miku no dejaba de mirar a Kaito, éste observaba bailar a Gumi y Luka, Luka se había vuelto el centro de atención y de cierto modo lo comprendía, difícilmente alguien como ella podría superar en atractivo a alguien como Luka, de pronto la mirada de Kaito cambió, sintió los perturbadores ojos azules mirándola y de pronto alguien pronunció con una melodiosa voz una invitación a bailar.

-Es muy poco formal para ser la capitana ¿no cree?

-También tenemos derecho a divertirnos. –dijo extendiendo su mano. -¿Aceptará bailar una pieza conmigo? Le aseguró que tendrá toda la atención del payaso de cabellos azules.

-¿Usted cómo sabe que…?

-Es bastante obvia, señorita. –Interrumpió. –Ni él ni usted son discretos, incluso quien creo es su amiga no sabe disimular su mirada en este momento.

Miró en dirección de Gumi, las miraba bastante sorprendida. -¿Súper poderes de capitana? –dio su mano a Luka quien de inmediato la atrajo hacia ella.

-Algo así.

Luka levantó una de sus manos y dio un chasqueo, el ritmo de la música cambió drásticamente, era más enérgico y rápido.

-Debo advertirle que apenas y sé bailar.

-No se preocupe por ello, yo seré quien guíe.

-Se nota que le gusta mandar. –dijo siguiendo los pasos de Luka.

-Bastante, en todo sentido prefiero ser yo quien domine. –la mirada fija que ejerció sobre Miku al momento de decir esas palabras le hizo hervir la sangre, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente y sus ojos no podían dejar de ver las mares azules, hasta ese momento notó que los ojos de esa chica eran azules. -¿Por qué se queda muda? ¿Acaso la he asustado?

-Para nada. –dijo desviando la mirada.

-Puedes tener algo mejor que ese fanfarrón ¿Por qué te conformas con tan poco? –preguntó al tiempo que hacía girar a Miku, no se habían dado cuenta pero se habían vuelto el centro de atención. Miku no había tropezado ni una sola vez.

-No creo que sea muy de su incumbencia. –tenía algo de miedo de caer, pero a la vez nunca se había sentido tan bien al bailar, nunca había bailado tan bien.

-Si yo fuera él –la atrajo por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, obligando su cabeza a caer con un suave empujón el cuello con una de sus manos. –La estaría haciendo feliz en este momento… -la énfasis tan provocativa que hizo al pronunciar la palabra "feliz", tan cerca del cuello de Miku, la hizo estremecerse. Por un segundo creyó que caería. –No la dejaré caer, no se asuste por ello.

Siguieron bailando, la pieza estaba siendo muy larga pero ninguna de las dos se sentía cansada. -¿Siempre es así con su tripulación? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Sólo en casos muy especiales.

La mera forma en que por ratos Luka la atraía con más fuerza, halándola por la cintura, aceleraba su corazón, podía sentir la mirada de Kaito y Gumi, de muchos de los presentes, sin embargo era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. En el clímax de los violines, Luka se acercó a su oído. –Mi camarote es el número 13. –La pieza terminó, ambas estaban bastante aceleradas. Luka hizo una reverencia hacia Miku y besó su mano. –Te estaré esperando.

La capitana caminó en dirección a un pasillo y todos miraban a Miku que en cualquier otra circunstancia se habría caído sobre las rodillas.

Escuchaba murmureos, miró en dirección de Gumi y esta lucía algo triste, simplemente se fue de ahí. Kaito por su parte sólo la miraba con desprecio.

Volvió en sus cinco sentidos y fue corriendo tras de Gumi. – ¡Oye espera! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡Eres una zorra! –gritó. -¡Tú ni siquiera eres lesbiana!

-Yo no hice nada malo. –dijo jalándola de la muñeca. -¿Por qué te pones así? Ni siquiera tienes más de un día de conocerla.

-¡Ni tú y ya tienes toda su atención!

Miku detectó entonces el aroma tan fuerte a vodka en el aliento de su amiga. –Estás ebria…

-¿Y qué? ¿Te dijo cuál es su camarote cierto? –preguntó enojada y Miku se quedó callada. Gumi se aceleró un poco más. –Eres una maldita.

Miku se quedó seria y sin más le dio una bofetada. –Deja de actuar tan caprichosamente, te quejas de Kaito pero alcoholizada eres peor que él.

Gumi rio cínicamente y entró a su camarote, Miku se quedó parada cual tonta hasta que salió de ese trance y se fue a su propio camarote…

Número 13, el destino decía que era el número de la mala suerte, eso era señal de que no debía ir aunque en primer momento ¿Por qué estaba considerando ir o no ir? Se tiró en el suelo y cerró los ojos, en esta vista oscura sólo podía ver el recuerdo de esos ojos mirándola, una mirada provocativa, nadie nunca la había tentado de esa manera por varias razones, la primera y principal era que ella no dejaba que muchas personas entraran a su burbuja de aire personal.

"Mi camarote es el número 13", la misma frase se repitió una y otra y otra vez en su mente, se levantó del suelo y armada con su mapa del barco decidió ir al menos para quitarse la duda, posiblemente Luka le habría mentido ¿No?

El 13 estaba lejos de todos los demás en un área menos iluminada, era un camarote más amplio que los comunes, aunque no tanto como el que sus padres habían conseguido para ella.

La puerta dejaba escapar un haz de luz dado que estaba abierta, asomó por la pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta.

Sí era ella, estaba desvistiéndose, dándole la espalda a Miku la capitana dejó caer su saco hacia atrás, la falda resbaló por sus piernas y ahora la blanca blusa comenzaba a ceder al suelo, un sujetador negro con encaje y un par de bragas de color negro que se veían a través de la misma blusa cubrían su cuerpo, claro, junto con los largos mechones de cabello rosa, su piel era blanca y suave a la vista.

Miku se quedó paralizada sin poder respirar siquiera, la mujer se sentó en la cama y dirigió la mirada hacia la pequeña ventana, ladeó su cabeza y sonrió un poco acariciando su cuello, sus clavículas sobresalían, la sonrisa en el rostro de Luka lucía muy sospechosa, como si supiera que había ganado.

"Pasa", leyó de sus labios, Miku se echó para atrás y fue detenida por alguien que la obligó a entrar.

-Sabía que vendrías. –Dijo Luka. –Aunque no sospechaba que te gustaba husmear.

-Ella es muy linda. –dijo la chica que la obligó a entrar. –Es muy muy linda…

-Aléjate, IA, ella vino únicamente por mí.

IA arqueó una de sus cejas y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Miku parecía un pequeño perrito Chihuahua temblando de miedo.

-Buenas noches. –sin querer su voz tartamudeó un poco.

-Muy buenas noches. ¿Estás lista? –preguntó al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella.

-¿Lista para qué?

-No me digas que crees que te he invitado a disfrutar la textura de mi alfombra. –dijo acorralándola contra la puerta.

-Bueno yo…

-Sé que no eres lesbiana, sinceramente no me importa, no creas que busco algo serio contigo.

-¿Entonces? –la duda se apoderó de ella. -¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Probarte.

La mujer de ojos azules comenzó a besar el cuello de Miku, eran besos que apenas y rozaban la blanca piel, eran suaves y marcaban un camino desde la base de su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. -¿No tendría que estar en el cuarto de control?

-Para eso tengo un co capitán. –sus manos desprendían el vestido del cuerpo. –Ahora si así lo deseas… -se acercó a su oído. –Puedo detenerme…

Miku estaba tan mimada que no estaba acostumbrada a tomar riesgos, esta vez lo haría, dejaría que Luka siguiese adelante más que nada porque deseaba que así fuera. –No te detengas.

-¿Estás consciente de que es una aventura de una noche verdad? –con el vestido tirado en el piso sólo el sujetador la separaba de los pequeños senos.

-¿Estás consciente de que ya sé eso? –preguntó al tiempo que un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios.

-Sólo quiero estar segura.

Empezó a besar los senos de Miku, pudo sentir como la piel de la chica se erizó y como con sólo el primer contacto sus pezones se pusieron en verdad duros, parecía que tenía mucho tiempo sin estar con alguien porque lucía bastante ansiosa, aunque un tanto temerosa.  
Eso no importaba, podría despojarla del miedo en sólo unos cuantos segundos.

Luka se puso de rodillas frente a ella y con ambas manos bajó las pequeñas bragas de la chica, besó su entre pierna pacientemente, para ser sincera ella disfrutaba el hecho de hacer que las chicas se impacientaran tanto al estar con ella, le gustaba hacerlas sufrir, se preguntó de dónde aprendió eso y no encontró respuesta, tal vez venía en sus genes.

-Quiero que tú también estés desnuda… -dijo con un tono de voz un tanto tímido.

Luka sonrió y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó también en el rostro de Miku, tomó la mano de Miku y le pidió que se sentara en la cama.

Cerró la pequeña cortina que había en la puerta, cubriendo la ventana circular en esta y miró nuevamente a Miku. –Tus deseos son órdenes. –Estaba a punto de soltar su sujetador cuando Miku la interrumpió.

-Quiero hacerlo yo.

A Luka le parecía que la chica era un estuche de monerías, hizo una seña para que Miku subiera más a la cama y se sentó sobre sus piernas dándole la espalda. –Hazlo.

Miku estaba en verdad nerviosa, comenzó acariciando la espalda de Luka, tenía un tatuaje en la parte baja de la espalda, hasta ese momento pudo verlo a detalle, su piel era tan suave como ella creía, Luka pudo notar lo inexperta que era Miku porque tuvo que pasar por dos o tres intentos fallidos para poder finalmente soltar el sujetador, Luka estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió como las pequeñas manos sujetaron sus senos, acariciándolos, pegó sus propios senos contra la espalda de Luka mientras apretaba con dos de sus dedos los pezones de la chica. –Creí que nunca habías estado con una chica. –dijo soltando un gemido.

-Pero aprendo muy rápido. –dijo jugueteando con una de sus manos en el abdomen de Luka. -¿No te lo parece?

-Debo admitir que ha sido toda una sorpresa. –se zafó de las manos de la chica y bastó con un pequeño empujón en el pecho para que Miku se dejara caer. A horcajadas se acercó a ella y notó que Miku no podía ni sostenerle la mirada. -¿pasa algo?

-No seas muy brusca… ¿Sí?

Luka se quedó paralizada por la fría expresión que hizo Miku cuando dijo eso, curiosamente esa frase le sonaba a cuando le quitaba el virgo a alguien, siempre decían eso o similares y había aprendido que con niñas así de mimadas era una mala jugada arrebatarles la virginidad, se aferran a ella y no la dejaban ni siquiera moverse después, creían que darle a ella su virginidad aseguraba que Luka las quisiera y eso jamás había ocurrido. –Eres… ¿Virgen? –la expresión en su rostro develaba cierto grado de desagrado.

Miku analizó la situación. –No. –Mentira.

-Ah, por un momento me había asustado… -dijo antes de empezar a besar nuevamente su cuello, deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Miku y se encontró con que ésta estaba bastante mojada.

-¿Tendría algo de malo? –preguntó tartamudeando.

-No me acuesto con vírgenes, no me gusta que quieran atarme con ello, para mí es sólo sexo. –dijo al tiempo que Miku se sorprendía por la respuesta, por el momento decidió no darle importancia pero sabía que en algún punto Luka se daría cuenta de que ella era virgen y quién sabe qué haría.

Miku jamás se había sentido así, cada beso, cada mordida, la hacía pensar que tal vez ella no era en verdad heterosexual, que tal vez se había mentido gran parte de su vida y también la hizo pensar en todo el tiempo perdido persiguiendo a Kaito, él había pasado a segundo plano, a tercero tal vez, para ese momento lo único que quería era que Luka no se detuviese, una extraña sensación se presentó en la parte baja de su abdomen, su vagina se sentía bastante caliente y el sólo hecho de que Luka moviese sus dedos masturbándola provocaba un sonido de chacoteo ligeramente intenso. Parecía que su interior le pedía algo más…

Miku miró a Luka a los ojos directamente y en medio de esa mirada, Miku empujó la mano de Luka, obligando a los dedos de esta a entrar a su interior, intentó reprimir un gemido pero el intento fue un fallo total, no pudo contenerlo, no del todo, era mezcla de placer y dolor, una pulsión perfecta.

-Está muy estrecho… -dijo Luka moviendo un poco sus dos dedos en el interior de Miku. –Y muy caliente y… Húmedo…

La menor se aferró a los hombros de Luka intentando contener la mezcla de emociones que experimentaba, sintió como los dedos salían y entraban al principio con lentitud.

En algún punto su desesperación aumentó y terminó por morder uno de los hombros de la capitana del barco.-Hazlo más rápido… -dijo entre sus gemidos, esto sólo excitó más a Luka que fiel a lo que la chica pedía empezó a hacerlo más y más rápido, de pronto pareció que Miku quiso incorporarse, intentando tocar la entre pierna de Luka.

-No… No puedes…

Cuando sintió que Miku estaba a punto de tocar el orgasmo con todo su cuerpo, retiró sus dedos de la vagina de Miku, de ser sinceras Luka le habría dicho que ella misma estaba bastante excitada aunque eso era bastante evidente en realidad.  
Miró sus dedos, lo que vio la dejó paralizada. -¿Por qué te detienes? –preguntó, sabiendo que seguramente Luka ya lo había notado.

-Me mentiste… -Miku se quedó callada, esperando que tal vez la corriera del camarote o algo así. –Mereces ser castigada…

Luka se puso entre las piernas de Miku y las levantó por las rodillas, acercando sus labios.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te castigo.

Antes de poder detener a Luka, Miku sintió como la lengua de Luka la mojaba más y más, eran movimientos bastante simples, círculos que levantaban los pliegues de piel. Pronto Miku deseó más y más y jaló un poco a Luka del cabello, como exigiéndole que lo hiciera más, los gemidos ya no fueron contenidos, Miku estaba prácticamente gritando.

La verdad es que la chica de ojos azules no pudo detenerse, la excitación y el deseo que la consumía en ese momento le impedían pensar con cordura o detenerse por el riesgo que esa relación representaba, no pudo ni siquiera considerar como detendría a la chica en caso de que esta se clavara con ella y empezara a pedirle más y más atención.

Sólo siguió haciéndolo, y el hecho de escuchar a la menor gemir de esa manera le provoca ganas de tocarse a sí misma, habiendo un punto en que no soportaba la tensión en su propio cuerpo, se colocó entre las piernas de Miku y comenzó a embestirla, jalándola de los hombros y obligándola a estimular su cadera con la propia, la propia cama donde estaba ocurriendo el encuentro se estremecía y los gemidos de ambas chicas no eran nada discretos.

Cuando Luka pidió que su camarote estuviera tan lejos de los de los demás, tenía sus motivos.

Miku se quedó dormida, su cuerpo apenas y había resistido todo eso, por su parte Luka se preguntó cómo haría que esas manchas rojas en las sábanas se disimularan a la hora de lavar.

Se quedó observándola unos momentos más, era una chica completamente bella, su piel no tenía defectos, cuando se sintió excitada dos pequeños círculos rojos se marcaron en sus mejillas, a pesar de no ser la clase de chica que le gustaba, por no ser tan elegante y no tener curvas tan perfectas y bien definidas, Miku le parecía muy linda.

Además le gustaba la gente tan sumisa y ligeramente masoquista.

Cuando la chica despertó, se encontró una nota y una taza de café caliente con un trozo de pan de nuez.

"Espero te guste el café, gracias por lo de anoche.

Atentamente. Luka"

Supuso que tal vez le gustaba firmar, no era del todo necesario dado que nadie más en la habitación pudo haberle dejado eso, o quizás sí, la chica llamada IA, la idea de que fuese así le erizó la piel por el miedo.

Se quedó unos minutos más ahí, tomó la taza de café y comió el pan y cuando se puso el vestido se dio cuenta de que estaba roto de la espalda, esperando que Luka no se molestara tomó una de las blusas blancas y se la puso, se la devolvería en cuanto pudiese, se dirigía a su camarote cuando vio a Gumi salir del suyo, la miró fijamente y se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Miku suspiró y acarició el cabello de su amiga, creyendo que ese abrazo significaba que la tempestad de la noche anterior se había calmado, de pronto Gumi la empujó.

-¡Ese es su perfume! ¿Esa es su camisa? –preguntó, la expresión en su rostro espantó un poco a Miku.

-Cálmate…

-Eres una zorra, en serio. –dijo yéndose.

La verdad es que en ese momento estaba muy relajada y feliz, decidió hablar con ella cuando estuviera calmada porque realmente hacerlo en ese momento no era una buena idea.

La realidad es que para Gumi, la idea de que Miku se hubiese acostado con Luka, de que Luka le haya regalado una de sus prendas y de que cenara con ella en varias ocasiones en distintos puertos, la hizo comprender que Luka no sentía ningún interés en ella. Y no iba a perder a una amiga por eso.

Kaito… Él terminó por darse cuenta de que Luka era lesbiana, no sólo eso, cuando él insistió con tanta fuerza en tener una cena con ella, fue rechazado y expulsado del barco.

Miku… Se dio cuenta de que no era del todo heterosexual, en realidad, comenzó a creer que era lesbiana porque viendo su pasado, por ningún hombre se había sentido atraída, todos habían sido caprichos.

La noche anterior al término del crucero…

Basta con decir que literalmente rompieron la cama.

Era el momento de la despedida, parecía que no había quedado nada pendiente.

-Cero amor ¿Cierto? –preguntó Miku.

-Pero muy buen sexo. –contestó Luka.

-Espero que algún día pueda verte.

-Será destino si eso sucede, por eso no te daré mi número. –Empezó a reírse, Miku simplemente se alejó, antes de perder de vista el barco, miró a la cubierta, los mechones de cabello rosa hondeándose al viento eran visibles.

-¿En serio no sientes nada por ella? –preguntó IA al ver la expresión de Luka.

-No.

-Me parece lo contrario… Sabes que…

-No. –Dijo para luego abrazar a IA. –No te voy a dejar por ella.

-Pero, teníamos un trato, puedes irte en cuanto lo desees.

-Pero yo no quiero hacerlo, realmente ninguna chica es como tú en la cama.

-Hablando de eso… Traje nuevos juguetes… -Dijo tomando de la mano a Luka, llevándola al camarote.

Sería destino que ellas volviesen a encontrarse o no, lo que Luka no sabía, era que Miku estaba dispuesta a forzar el destino yendo a los puertos donde el THIS pasaría para iniciar un nuevo crucero.

Todo por lo que ella aseguraba, era el motivo para no haberse sentido mal en todo el viaje.


End file.
